


Dragon Eyes

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a group of Magic users change Tim into a dragon he and Jason get tangled up in more ways than they ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrdwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/gifts).



Jason was certain of only two things at the moment. One, he needed to free the dragon before the cultists came back and two, the dragon in question was without a doubt Tim Fucking Drake. Jason wasn't sure how he could tell.

The beast... Tim made a soft snuffly sound and looked up at Jason with those big blue eyes. That had to be it. They were the same eyes. He didn't see them often Tim hid them well behind his mask, behind sunglasses. But the replacement wasn't the only one who could stalk and hunt.

"I don't know how you get into these situations, kid." Jason started cutting through the rope holding Tim's head to the ground ignoring the metal collar around his neck. They can deal with that later.

Tim huffed and strange growling sounds came out of his mouth before he huffed again. Jason was sure he was pouting.

"Yeah, don't bother.." Jason hurriedly cut through another rope. "Now is not the time."

He sliced through a few more ropes and was working through the mess tangled around Tim's tail when he heard the cultist returning, shouting as they found their sentries missing. "Now would be a good time to tell me if you can breath fire?"

Tim huffed but there was no smoke. Jason took that as a no. Jason dropped the knife pulling out his gun as he turned to face the shouts. He took aim at the guy in the fanciest robes, figuring that taking out the leader would mess up the goons but he didn't get a shot off.

Vines burst from the ground tangling around the cultists, tripping them up and dragging them back into the wooded areas. Ivy stood near the edge of the forest and Jason saluted her. He was going to owe her big for this but as far as Gotham's troublemakers went Ivy wasn't half bad.

Jason turned back to Tim picking the knife back up and slicing the last of the ropes holding Tim. Tim kept looking between Jason and the edge of the woods. "Don't be like that. Ivy just saved you from being a virgin sacrifice."

Tim huffed out an indignant sigh and walked towards the makeshift altar, trying to grab something off it with his odd claws.

Jason rolled his eyes, and went to grab the odd looking circle of metal. It was like being electrocuted and Jason's pretty sure he blacked out for a moment. Because when he can open his eyes Tim is in human form standing over him wearing nothing but a collar of metal matching the one now around Jason's wrist. "This may be a bad time to tell you this, but they weren't going to sacrifice me."

"The hell did they want?" Jason's voice is a little rough because what the hell just hit him?

"Ah, well, um..."

Tim was kinda cute when he blushed but Jason choked on his laughter.

"It was a marriage ceremony."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason doesn't like being in the cave. It made him feel edgy, unwelcome. Tim, fully dressed now, thank goodness, is talking to Bruce. Whatever he's saying isn't making Bruce very happy. He can only imagine it's that he's involved.

He can't tear his eyes off of Tim, though. He looked so small, smaller than he did in the park standing there naked, Jason's collar around his throat. No, not his collar, It wasn't good to start thinking that way. Jason ran his thumb over the matching strip of metal around his wrist.

Tim flushed abruptly, his eyes flickering towards Jason. For a moment Jason thought it was something to do with what he's telling Bruce but then he felt it too. A zing, a connection, a need. Jason dropped his hand from his wrist as if he'd been burned.

He turned away from Tim and Bruce heading towards the large conference table. Zattana sat next to Jason Blood, both of them pouring over a large book that hadn't been there the last time Jason had looked their way. Dick was in another of the chairs, doing a handstand as it spun slowly around. Jason nudged it into a faster spin when he gets close.

"Hey!" Dick grumbles as he flipped out of the chair, landing gracefully on his feet. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. It was."Jason growled, stepping in to loom over Dick.

Alfred clears his throat and Jason's chance of blowing off some steam by fighting with Dick is ruined. "I've brought some sandwiches. I hope your favorite is still corned-beef, Master Jason. You don't visit often enough for me to tell if your preferences have changed."

Jason slumped into the chair Dick just vacated. Alfred could bring Bruce down a notch, what chance did he stand. Dick sat down next to him grabbing a sandwich off the tray Alfred set on the table. "So... You and Tim?"

Jason nearly choked on his sandwich. "Me and him nothing. I'm out of here as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible very soon at all." Jason Blood reached for a sandwich, waving Bruce and Tim closer. "We've determined what we could about the nature of the contract."

"So get this ball and chain off of me." Jason could actually feel Tim wince, whatever connection he had with Tim stronger now that they were closer. Jason regretted the words immediately. He glanced over at Tim but the kid had a poker face better than Bruce's.

"It's not that simple."There was pity in Zattana's voice. Jason had to force himself to stop looking at Tim to look at her. "It's a very old and complex ritual. We're going to look into annulling it, but..."

Jason Blood continued where Zattanna left off. "They'll have to remain close for at least the next month if we can’t end this before then. After that they should be able to be separated without ill effect, even with the spell in place."

"What sort of ill effect are we talking about?" Bruce asked

Blood paused, looking at them all in turn. "If they're too far apart for too long. Timothy will die."


	3. Chapter 3

Jason looked around the room Alfred had led him to, his old room. He really shouldn't have agreed to stay here, but it was better than the alternative. He's not sure if he just doesn't want them to know where his hideout his or if he's worried about what Tim... or worse Alfred would think of the place. Because once Alfred knew where it was he would clean, and raise his eyebrow, and make pointed little remarks about how Jason knew better than to let the place get so bad. Jason was going to have to clean up when he got back out of imagined guilt as it was.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Alfred had stacked some clean clothes on the chair, and Jason grabbed a pair of sweatpants on his way to the bathroom.

The water was hot and the pipes didn't rattle, just one more small luxury he'd done without. He let the water flow over him and tried not to think too much about what all this meant.

Hard with words like marriage and honeymoon rattling around in his head. Jason Blood had called it that, a honeymoon. Some honeymoon with the bride in another room and not in here with Jason.

And there was an image Jason didn't need. Tim in silky white lingerie, that pretty blush staining his cheeks. Jason wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking slowly. He felt a little guilty thinking about Tim like this. The way he blushed he had to be the virgin Jason had teased him about being. Jason would be more than happy to take care of that for him. Show him how good it could be, how good he could be.

It's so easy to picture. Tim writhing on the bed, ready, begging "Please Jason, please."

"Tim" Jason whispered but it echoed around the room along with his curses and groans. He braced himself against the wall, his knees nearly giving out as his orgasm rushed over him.

He leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against the cool tile, listening to the echo of his harsh pants as he caught his breath. He couldn't let himself think like that. He wasn't moving home and setting up house with Tim. He was only here until they fixed things and then he was gone. Maybe even out of Gotham for a while. The place was getting too crazy even for him.

He stepped back under the shower's spray, the water still warm, and tried not to think to much about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim whimpered, shifting uncomfortably as another wave of heat and desire hit him. Jason couldn't possibly know what he was doing to him. Tim wasn't even sure he knew what Jason was doing to him.

He'd tried to ignore it as much as possible, but it wasn't possible at all anymore. He made a soft keening sound as he kicked off his sweatpants, peeling his underwear away from his aching, hard cock.

He moaned softly, but even that was too loud for him. He bit the knuckles of one hand, stroking himself fast and hard with the other.

He wanted to cry, to scream, because it was too much after everything he's been through tonight. Too much, and not enough. He wanted more, he needed more he needed... "Please Jason, please"

He whimpered again, feeling foolish for begging, even though Jason wasn't here to hear him. But he could feel Jason all over him, all around him. He could swear he heard Jason whisper his name, but he was too busy choking on his own moans as Jason's orgasm set off his own.

A soft sound gurgled from his throat as he fell back down to the sheets. He hadn't expected that. Why hadn't someone warned him. Jason Blood had only mentioned not to "Consummate" the marriage or there would be nothing they could do. Tim hadn't mentioned it to Jason. He didn't think he needed to. And boy did he hope that didn't count as consummating. Probably not given the way Blood had been looking between them.

Tim rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom. A shower, some sleep, and he could think about shape shifting and weird mystical empathy in the morning. That was the plan at least.

Tim tossed and turned for over an hour. He knew Jason wasn't asleep either, he just knew. Finally with a growl of frustration he grabbed his pillow and left to go find Jason.

The hall was empty and quiet, lit only by the dawning light coming through the window. He knocked softly on Jason's door hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason was a cuddler. It would probably be nice if Tim wasn’t in the middle of a freak out. He’d fallen asleep the moment he’d laid down next to Jason. Jason hadn’t even made a fuss, Tim figured the spell must be affecting him too, though he hoped not to the degree it was tormenting Tim.

It’d been fine last night, when he’d been exhausted, but now he was wide awake, and he was pretty sure he shouldn’t feel this safe and cozy all wrapped up in Jason. Jason nuzzled the back of Tim’s neck, murmuring something unintelligible. It made Tim want to melt at how sweet it was. until Jason’s lips brushed against the collar.

Heat and fire shot down Tim’s spine. He could feel the dragon coiling under his skin, hot and primal. His skin flushed and the heat coiled lower in his belly, making him ache to feel Jason’s hands on him, touching him, molding him, taking him.

He did the only thing he could think of. He kicked Jason out of bed.

Jason cursed as he hit the floor. He’d been sleeping well for once. He sat up rubbing his head where he bumped it. Tim was on the far side of the bed, flushed bright red, his pillow clutched in his lap.

“I would point out that you crawled into my bed.”

“Sorry. I’ll go. Sorry.” Tim fled the room pillow clutched in front of him like a shield.

How repressed was he? It wasn’t as if Tim was fooling anyone, Jason was no stranger to morning wood.

His had mostly faded with the fall, but it came back with a vengeance as he stood up.

Jaso pushed his hand down his sweatpants and squeezed his cock.. It usally took a bit more to get him going than this. Then it hit him, Tim had run off to his room - to jerk off. Jason kicked his sweatpants off and fell back on the bed.

He pulled slowly on his cock with one hand and held the other wrist in front of his face to look at the bracelet around his wrist. If he could feel Tim now, had Tim felt him last night? He had to have.

Not that he’d mentioned it, the brat. Two could play at that game. He continued stroking his cock, looking at the bracelet. He’d felt something when he’d touched it last night in the cave. He brought his wrist to his lips, licking an experimental line over the bracelet.

He could hear Tim’s shout through the wall, but it didn’t matter as much as the toe curling pleasure that shot through him.

They were going to have to talk about this. Jason ran a hand through the sticky mess on his chest. After he cleaned up.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim leaned back against his door. he could have gone farther, dieing didn’t seem as bad of an option at the moment compared to the embarrassment he was feeling.

Not that his dick had gotten the memo. he was still achingly hard. he debated ignoring it. Jason hadn’t said anything about last night, but he had to have noticed. he had to know what he was doing to Tim, and if he knew there was no reason for Tim not to...

He groaned out loud as he wrapped his fist around his cock. He quickly bit down on the knuckles of his other hand, muffling the moans he couldn’t stop.

It had to be the magic, making him this desperate. He was young, and healthy, but this was so much more. If he’d wanted Jason before, and he was willing to admit he did, he wanted him so much more now. He stroked himself quickly fire coiling down low in his belly.

The collar felt like it was burning too. He took his fist from his mouth to touch it. No sooner than he had the fire spread. his skin prickled with heat and pleasure shot down his spine, so intense he whited out. he came back to himself to find he’d collapsed to his hands and knees, vaguely aware that he must have shouted. He had to remind himself that the only one that would have heard him was Jason.

Jason had to have had some hand in what had just happened. He had to have done it on purpose this time. Tim was going to murder him. After he showered. he wrinkled his nose pulling his pajama pants the rest of the way of and using them to dab at a spot on the floor. maybe instead of murdering Jason he’d just make him clean the floor.

He dumped his pajamas in the hamper and walked into the bathroom. He started the water running and was just about to step into the tub when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Shimmering opalescent scales curved up his neck and framed his face. he looked down at his hands scales fanned out over the back of them and his nails curved into long sharp talons.

Tim stumbled back into the tub, pulling the shower curtain closed. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the cool tiles trying to wish it all away.


	7. Chapter 7

The panic hit Jason while he was still getting dressed. He rushed out of his room in just his jeans and one sock before he really knew what he was doing. Tim's door was unlocked thankfully, or Jason would have broken it down the way he barreled through it.

The bedroom was empty, in more ways than one. Jason hoped Tim had an apartment somewhere else, because this place was just sad. The panic faded slowly, dulling to a background hum. Jason looked around Tim's room his eyes settling on the bathroom door. No that the panic subsided he could hear the shower running over the rushing of his own blood.

He hesitated, should he knock. He reached for his wrist, touching the bracelet, trying to feel Tim’s mood on purpose this time. What he felt made him wince, Tim was still in panic mode, he’d just locked it down really well. Typical Bat-coping method. He opened the door slowly, calling out softly. “Tim?”

“Go away.”

“Sorry. Can’t do that.” Jason edged into the room. “You alright in there?”

“No I’m not. Now go away.”

Honesty, well that was good. “Is it... Look earlier, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Tim turned the water off. His hand darting out of the shower to quickly grab a towel “It’s not about the sex thing.” He pulled the shower curtain open slowly. “Though I’m probably going to be mad at you about that later.”

Tim still looked human. Mostly human. He held the towel tightly around his waist, not that Jason was trying to peek. He was too busy try to understand the pattern of dragon scales that covered Tim’s skin. “That’s, um.... Can you change back?”

Tim was looking anywhere but at Jason, and probably the mirror behind him. “You changed back from the dragon, I’m sure you can change back from... this.”

“What if I can’t? What if I’m stuck like this?” Jason could feel the panic welling again. But it was easier to deal with this time.

He put his hands on Tim’s shoulders squeezing gently. “Look Blood and Zatanna are still working on this. We’ll get things figured out, and we'll get you back to normal.”

Tim looked up at him with those big blue eyes, the same ones that got Jason into this mess. Tim smiled softly, and Jason felt a flutter of something, hope, trust through their connection. and he watched as the scales faded from Tim’s skin. 

Jason reached up and brushed the backs of his fingers over Tim’s now smooth cheek. Then he did the dumbest thing he’d done since picking up the bracelet. He leaned down and kissed Tim.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason kicked at the altar, earning a frown from Tim. He didn't know why they had to meet Blood's friends here. There was nothing that special about this place, unless he counted his unintended marriage. Blood's friends looked shockingly normal when they arrived. He should have expected that, they were supposed to be like dragons like Tim was now, and he looked pretty normal, right now at least.

Jason glanced over at Tim. He'd stopped frowning at Jason, and was now frowning at one of the new arrivals. "What's going on?"

"I think I know him. He was at my father's funeral." Jason studied the man wasn't very tall or imposing, but he was clearly the leader of the group. He spoke to Blood while the others stood fanned out behind him. He kept glancing at them too. Jason growled a little under his breath when he noticed the man had a very similar looking bracelet to the one stuck around Jason's wrist. Jason scanned the rest of the group. Several of them wore similar bracelets.

"I don't like this."

Tim glanced at him briefly, but kept his eyes on the man talking to Blood. "I don't either, but what choice do we have."

"We could leave. I mean it's not so bad, is it? Being stuck with me? We could figure this thing out together."

Tim's eyes were wide when he turned to look at him. "Jason, I…"

"If we might interrupt." Just like that the moment was over. "If you're ready this should only take a few minutes."

Jason sighed. "Fine let's get this over with." 

The man, dragon, had them stand facing each other in front of the altar. "Now, Jason was it? Going to cast the disenchantment and if you reach with your bound hand you should be able to find the clasp on the collar."

Jason said his hand on Tim's shoulder for just a moment. He reached carefully for the collar, but there was no spark or affect like before. It came undone easily, almost falling to the ground before Jason caught it with his other hand.

"Now, Timothy if you'll remove Jason's bracelet, we'll be done here."

Tim held Jason's hand squeezing it gently. Jason could see the crack in the bracelet that hadn't been there before. Tim stared down at their hands for a long moment before looking up at Jason. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then perhaps you should offer him your wrist, instead of your neck this time."

Patronizing bastard, but Jason couldn't bring himself to care, not when Tim was looking at him like that, and holding out his hand. Jason looked out the collar in his own hand. Okay magic, right? He could do this. His hands shook a little as he slipped the ring of metal over Tim's wrist. The same shock from before hit them both, though not as bad this time, they still both ended up on their knees from the shock of it.

"Maybe the first to congratulate you on your joyous union." Seriously, what a patronizing bastard. Jason is going have to punch him sometime. Later. Maybe. After the honeymoon.


End file.
